leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 November 2012
11:41 well, I'm out. later everyone 11:41 bai 11:42 the PC is out 11:42 quick, get to the porn stash 11:42 It disturbs me 11:42 that chat javascript doesn't work with opera 11:42 who the hell uses opera 11:42 but I love opera for chat 11:43 I use it as my alternative browser 11:43 if chrome is the skeleton of a browser, then opera is cartilage 11:46 va va voom 11:46 let's get this party started 11:46 hi 11:46 matt 11:47 hi 11:47 I found out yesterday 11:47 eh slr 11:47 want me to tell you a story 11:47 that I have an anxiety disorder 11:47 go ahead, psyk 11:47 wich one to tell... 11:47 I have so many 11:47 what about the one about the time I tried to convince your mother to abort 11:48 it's called "Fear of Intimacy" 11:48 psyk, can you be more serious? 11:48 slr doesn't realize that we don't care and doesn't realize that fear of intimacy isn't an actual disorder but a stupidity 11:48 it is a seiors matte 11:48 r 11:48 it is classified as a disorder to make more money by selling drugs 11:49 Im sorry to hear that 11:49 psky, l2r 11:49 there are no serious matters 11:49 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_of_intimacy 11:49 what I said 11:49 classified as a disorder to make more money by selling drugs. 11:49 Fear of intimacy is generally a social phobia and anxiety disorder resulting in difficulty forming close relationships with another person 11:49 *anxiety disorder 11:49 *social phobia 11:49 most anxiety disorder are stupidity troubles 11:50 some are actually serious though 11:50 do you have anxiety crisis ? no ? then yours is not serious 11:50 I dnt think so 11:50 http://youtu.be/Tg8UYKEZX68 11:50 this is terrifying 11:50 anxiety crisis : brain attack where you become unable to feel anything but terrible anxiety and drowning sensation 11:50 actual disease 11:51 psychologic one 11:51 Persons with this fear are anxious or afraid of intimate relationships. They believe that they do not deserve love or support from others. 11:51 that is exactly me right there 11:51 you don't deserve any love from others. 11:51 that is what I believe 11:52 you don't deserve recognition 11:52 heck you don't even deserve to die 11:52 you deserve a lobotomy and being used as cattle 11:52 stop the verbal abuse 11:52 sigh 11:53 it was cause by the verbal abuse and discrimination I experienced when I was in middle school 11:53 radar, I thought I taught you PCness was bad 11:53 they didn't discriminate you enough 11:53 Im not being PC 11:53 OH AND FUCK IT 11:53 no, those are some hardcore discrimination 11:53 insults 11:53 racial slur 11:53 YOU THINK YOU EXPERIENCED DISCRIMINATION ? 11:53 I did, son 11:54 I HAD NO CHOLDHOOD AT ALL DUE TO BEING A SANDBAG FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL 11:54 personal computa 11:54 AND SOME 11:54 IDIOT 11:54 KID 11:54 FUCKER 11:54 THINKS HE HAS PROBLEMS 11:54 My goodness 11:54 calm your temper 11:55 psyk, u dnt understand 11:55 I experienced discrimination and insult ever sine I moved to San Francisco 11:55 this is not appropriate for chat 11:55 I was different 11:55 RADAR BEING UNABLE TO DISTINGUISH CAPS FROM ANGER 11:55 from my whole school 11:55 XDDDDD 11:55 cultural differences 11:55 no psyk, it's the change in tone 11:55 >implying there is tone in text writing XD 11:55 there is indeed 11:55 oh matt :DD 11:55 and because of that difference, they labeled me as a weirdo 11:55 the only things that I brought back from school were scars 11:55 read a novel, then read another 11:56 and treated me like an outcast 11:56 you will different tones 11:56 lol 11:56 "they treated me as an outcast waaaa" 11:56 keep crying 11:56 I tried to resolve the problem 11:56 keep thinking your life is sad 11:56 keep bein an idiot 11:56 you know what ? you may even be right 11:56 but 11:56 YOU 11:56 ARE 11:56 by being more American 11:56 STUPID 11:57 but it never worked 11:57 you think your excuse to take antidepressors is a problem ? 11:57 the situation remained the same till my junior yr in high school 11:57 HAVE A FUCKING AUTIST RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU 11:58 I though you were an aspir 11:58 why the denial? I m the one who has the problem and i m not in denial 11:58 aspie 11:58 merc 11:58 the only things that kept me out of trying to suicide were persuasion that everyone else was a fucking idiot and the fact that I think suicide is a stupid thing for stupid people 11:59 WHY THE HELL WOULD ONE WANT TO CHANGE 11:59 so we are the same, psyk. we both have problems 11:59 nope 11:59 no 11:59 nooo 11:59 my problem is that you are an idiot 11:59 yes 11:59 YES 11:59 11:59 MUHAHAHAHAH 11:59 anyway 11:59 Psyk and SLR 11:59 bros for life 11:59 no, psyk, i had took the test 11:59 and radar, your avatar is a guy sodomizing another 11:59 I see it now 11:59 you have no right to speak 11:59 everyone's life is shit 11:59 thats not a guy 11:59 and the result is I do have Fear of Intimacy 12:00 quit bitching 12:00 it's mayuuuuuuuushi~ 12:00 slr isn't even wrong... I see him as a copy of me with 100 less IQ 12:00 sigh 12:00 he's the idiot I could have been if genetics weren't kind 12:00 now i need to figure out how to cure my Fear of Intimacy 12:00 I dnt think i need therapy 12:00 they gave me anus cancer predisposition 12:01 though 12:01 fuck genetics 12:01 I m not gonna take pills 12:01 ._. ... 12:01 cause I dnt need it 12:01 how to cure fear of intimacy : get a girlfriend 12:01 hm 12:01 problem, with your brain capacity you can only get a girlfriend as dumb as you 12:01 that will make it worse 12:01 what happens if you remove anus? 12:02 they give you a metal ass 12:02 it's not thaat easy, psyk, someone had asked me out before but I thought i wasn't worthy enough and i rejected her 12:02 see slr ? you're stupid 12:02 now die 12:02 also stop thinking you're special 12:02 NO ONE IS 12:02 i nvr think i m special 12:02 ha 12:02 haha 12:02 I m just saying I have this anxiety disorder 12:03 me ? I'm have enough IQ to be classified as a genius but not enough to stand out of the mass 12:03 caused by my experience of discrimination 12:03 i say that before threatening peoople 12:03 and I'm saying that you're an idiot based on my experience of you on this chat 12:03 w/e 12:03 your personality doesn't define you 12:04 your behavior does 12:04 that's talk about another subject 12:04 WHO THE FUCK cares about what you are inside 12:04 nope, you started it, we finish it 12:04 TROLLWAR 12:04 there can only be one 12:05 Yorick is OP 12:05 at top 12:05 no 12:05 he is a lane bully 12:05 see ? another example of bad behavior 12:05 yes 12:05 no one can counter him 12:05 YER AN IDIOT 12:05 at top 12:05 no 12:05 psyk, tell me who can counter him then 12:05 by the way, yorick never loses a lane and never wins a game 12:05 exactly, no one 12:05 Lose lanes win games 12:05 problem : yorick can't be countered... and can't win 12:05 wu, morde vlad 12:06 I max W sec 12:06 seriously, who the fuck loses against yorick 12:06 idiots ? 12:06 should I max Q sec? 12:06 or should I max W sec? 12:06 with the new nerf to the movment speed on the ghouls i haven't had a probelm with yorick 12:06 unless you're fighting nasus, your general impact on the game will be zero 12:06 i never played yorick 12:07 ah phew 12:07 psyk, his ult copies your carry 12:07 simply put : yorick : wins lane loses game 12:07 karthus is opposite 12:07 so u can have 2 carries 12:07 if the carry copying is sueful, then you could have won without it 12:07 it means win game 12:07 useful* 12:07 nah 12:07 karthus can win lane 12:07 not often 12:07 but I have 12:07 seriously, the carry copying is useless to turn around things 12:07 if you face an awful mid 12:08 it only makes win more winny 12:08 matt, what do u max sec for yorick? 12:08 Q or W 12:08 and defeat more ridiculous 12:08 lb is scary 12:08 dunno, dont play yorick 12:08 gotta distance farmm 12:08 if you play lb, you want to win by 25 minutes anyway 12:08 oh well 12:08 brb 12:08 YES 12:08 YES 12:08 GO THE FUCK AWAY 12:09 yay 12:09 as I think about my disorder 12:09 merc 12:09 and figure out a way to treat it 12:09 that's right, go and be emo 12:09 I can give you advice about how to suicide 12:09 D:< 12:09 attention whore 12:09 I was very sad last night when I found out, psyk 12:09 shove ur lane and u will be fine. 12:09 if you repeat things more than 3 times 12:09 Slr don't listen to him >_> 12:10 imma kick you 12:10 you can't find out a disorder you have by yourself 12:10 it's the fucking DEFNITION of a disorder 12:10 I took a test, psyk 12:10 yes, on internet 12:10 it indicated I have it 12:10 so uh 12:10 o_o 12:10 tests on internet told me I have testiculosis brain cancer of the dommthing 12:10 >telling somebody with a disorder to kill themselves 12:10 thks, shower, for being supportive 12:10 ummmm 12:10 you're welcome. ._. 12:10 telling idiots to kill themselve* 12:11 nat güd 12:11 dnt wanna turn chat into an unwelcoming environment 12:11 if you have a disorder and you're smart, I will help you 12:11 I will go and let psyk calm dwn 12:11 afk 12:11 if you have a disorder and you're dumb, I will smite you 12:11 i have a disorder and im smart, help me? 12:11 shoo 12:11 yer not smart 12:11 shooo 12:11 or rather i have no proof of you being smart 12:11 i am 12:11 start by being smart 12:12 Am I smart by your books? 12:12 being 12:12 yes you are 12:12 radar 12:12 though slightly PC 12:12 http://youtu.be/P3ALwKeSEYs 12:12 ^you 12:13 wot 12:13 I fail at getting the point 12:13 what does this vid have to do with... actually, anything 12:13 you said it earlier 12:13 but more especially the present situation 12:13 don't get me wrong, though 12:13 I alreayd did an analysis of the reasons you could have posted that vid for and most are smart-induced 12:14 "YES 12:14 YES 12:14 GO THE FUCK AWAY " 12:14 -Psykolog 12:14 oh 12:14 well, the tone was wrong 12:14 tizzone 12:14 it was more of a "fuck yeah" yes 12:14 calzone 12:15 that is a "fuck yeah" yes 12:15 no 12:15 this was a "oh yeah" yes 12:15 http://youtu.be/p0j0lO7uQBo _< 12:22 but really 12:22 lol 12:22 *stopped spinning a sec for him 12:22 the mary kate and ashley one 12:22 was ridiculous 12:22 keep your problems to yourself 12:22 izk, be nice 12:23 omigod, cars and boys 12:23 ? 12:23 what 12:23 shawping! 12:23 you are going to become Psyk the Second\ 12:23 i didn't say fuck off 12:23 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mary-Kate_and_Ashley:_Sweet_16&action=history 12:23 you will soon . . . 12:23 well maybe 12:23 in realistic view 12:24 haha 12:24 none of us matter 12:24 izk 12:24 so 12:24 I dind't say fuck off either 12:24 I told him to go die in a hole 12:24 GONNA GET SOME PUMPS 12:24 similar context 12:24 I just want a giant 12:24 long 12:24 manmade river 12:24 lets go to the BEEE CHHH 12:25 i also used to cut myself 12:25 I think that's silly 12:25 viva la playa 12:25 viva tequila 12:25 despues de tre cientos la derecha berenzina 12:25 attempted suicide twice 12:25 i had no idea that game was such an awesome version of mario party 12:25 do you do it anymore ? 12:25 no ? 12:25 then you got smarter 12:25 good boy 12:25 have a pat 12:25 and I kinda lived it out 12:25 I was kind of sad 12:25 but happy 12:25 that they ended the video 12:26 and I realized 12:26 wich one ? 12:26 it's such a mix of awful and good 12:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kRYzOOCHvY 12:26 fuck the world 12:26 im enjoying the Sanic videos 12:26 the 06 game 12:26 is 12:26 so bad 12:26 sonic goes for a walk, the game 12:26 D: 12:26 I fucking love 12:26 the orca 12:26 sanic 12:27 at the end 12:27 eh 12:27 radar 12:27 just shows up 12:27 IAOPFPAFAWFAW 12:27 did you watch the W40K/sonic crossover one 12:27 nou 12:27 neon 12:27 this is an actual trope 12:27 called a shark jump 12:27 that orca went full retard 12:28 http://youtu.be/ze582VGaAkY 12:28 wait 12:28 this was an actual gamecube game ? 12:29 it's only 1:29 in the morning and you already made my day 12:29 YES 12:29 wth, did showa leave? 12:29 he was just talking to me a while ago 12:30 oh wait 12:30 and I cant find him anymore 12:30 it said join 12:30 and thank you to whoever fixed Yorick's head 12:30 idk 12:31 well, I guess Shower is experiencing some technical problems 12:31 I guess I will remain afk 12:31 till he comes back 12:31 and he just came back 12:31 Two scientists walk into a bar 12:31 12:31 The first says “I’ll have some H2O.” 12:31 12:31 The second says “I’ll have some H2O, too.” 12:31 12:31 Both of them receive water because the bartender is not irresponsible enough to serve concentrated hydrogen peroxide as a drink. 12:31 I love 12:31 the escape the city song 12:32 >_> technical issues, bleh! 12:32 that game is full of gems 12:32 hi Hane 12:33 yeah 12:33 one of those games that are so bad it's actualy fin 12:33 fun* 12:33 they're still proofs that humanity should be nuked though 12:34 shadow on a motorcycle 12:34 yus 12:34 Is Sonic generations good? 12:34 because in all seriousness 12:34 sonic is awesome 12:35 I do agree 12:35 the 3D games killed him a lot though 12:35 dunno for generations 12:35 sega just... 12:35 went crazy 12:35 I hear it's good 12:35 if I buy a platformer not far from now, it'll be rayman 12:36 meh 12:36 everyone goes crazy over Braid 12:36 i didnt like braid 12:36 o; 12:36 Izzie 12:36 you ok man? 12:36 intanet 12:37 dyinh 12:37 daim intanat 12:37 speaking of which 12:37 i want gatsuobushi (?) udon 12:37 udon 12:37 but braid is aweome D: 12:37 got it int he indie bundle 12:37 actually finished it 12:38 I dont really like it 12:38 braid was enh 12:39 i cant find enjoyment playing braid -.- as im bad at timin 12:39 braid is fucking awesome 12:39 gameplay 12:39 design 12:39 background 12:39 everything 12:39 it's a jewel 12:40 gems are unrefined, but braid is... complete 12:40 it's fucking awesome and you should feel bad for not liking it 12:40 meh 12:40 maybe for an art game 12:40 same as mother 3 12:40 I just found myself indifferent to the story and tired of the gameplay 12:58 eh 12:58 restart ? 12:58 just for a one click undo 12:58 your computer, In mean 12:58 I mean* 12:58 ehhhhh 12:59 I want to be able to block a mod 12:59 without them being able to unblock themself 12:59 remove their rights 12:59 also, I know you're talking about me 01:05 What 01:05 I was talking about kitty 01:05 and tech 01:05 Although 01:05 it doesn't really matter 01:05 because if I block someone lower than me and they unblock themselves it's an abuse of their rights 01:05 radar 01:05 fix your steam 01:06 eeeh 01:06 especially kitty 01:06 Stray says I'd go gay for him 01:07 why me T-T 01:07 I told him he's creepy 01:07 whut 01:07 Well, he said that in response to me calling him creepy 01:07 ?_? 01:07 He was talking about how all the girls in gw2 are near perfect 10s 01:07 and I said he was creepy 01:07 and he was like na 01:07 you'd go gay for me if you met me irl 01:08 so I called him creepy again 01:08 sometimes I worry about the people you spend time with kitty 01:08 I think he's a negative influence 01:08 spend time with? 01:08 Maybe not anymore 01:08 because he's never on lol 01:08 I have no time to spend for stray 01:09 d'aww 01:11 eh 01:11 radar 01:11 get yo steam to work 01:11 kitty and stray 01:11 I never saw that 01:11 yes yes, furry homolust 01:11 They were like 01:11 MATT 01:11 joined at the hip 01:11 well, they are both cats. 01:12 well they're both furries 01:12 WE KEEL TINY BABY ROBOTS 01:12 kay 01:12 I think it's because kitty's a pushover 01:12 and stray's very bossy 01:12 they do well together 01:12 stray's conservative 01:12 conservative are dumbasses 01:13 my reviews as soldier in mvm include: "Could you be any more useless Soldier" 01:13 and 01:13 wob silas 01:13 "You suck" 01:13 is a bumbass 01:13 dumbass* 01:13 going dyslexic 01:13 Soldier? useless in MvM? 01:13 shit 01:13 whatchu smokin', boi 01:14 "reviews" 01:14 lone engineer is useless. 01:14 as in other people 01:14 from my experience 01:14 you need at least three engineers for them to start being useful 01:14 poor wob 01:14 (in MvM) 01:14 why would you say such mean things about him 01:14 hi 01:14 hi tyreese 01:17 I was a taco for Halloween 01:18 TaC0CaT would be proud 01:18 I didn't know travis 01:18 from SotL 01:18 was an Adjudicator 01:20 mm tacos 01:21 Best way to get diarrhoea 01:21 Next to chocolate milk 01:22 ... 01:23 disgusting 01:23 delic 01:24 What kind of chocolate milk are you drinking... 01:24 Its a well-known fact that tacos are the third-tastiest food after spaghetti and hamburgers. 01:24 pfft 01:24 tacos are definitely before hamburgers 01:25 tacoburger 01:25 I like 01:25 tacos in a bag 01:26 taco meat, bag of fritos or doritos, toppings 01:26 good stuff 01:26 I like soft tacos 01:26 eww 01:26 hard tacos hurt my sensitive teeth 01:26 gotta get the crunch in there 01:27 my teeth are only sensitive to temperature 01:27 it's why I don't like ice cream 01:27 taco salad 01:27 is good 01:27 sour cream 01:27 mmmm 01:27 can't have anything taco without sour cream imo 01:27 later, guys 01:27 I once ate a 6 pound ice cream cake by myself 01:27 gross 01:27 ice cream cake 01:28 I gained 6 pounds 01:28 then I lost it by speedwalking 01:29 I'm voting Romney 01:29 Im voting Rombama 01:29 Vote for Obama dammit >_> 01:30 dinner see you guys 01:30 I'm voting third party 01:31 LEGALIZE MARIJUANA PARTY 01:31 YEAAAH 01:31 That won't fix America 01:31 :l 01:32 What are you talking about 01:32 Of course it will 01:32 nah 01:32 it just won't break it as much 01:33 As if the place wasn't broken already. 01:33 and andrew 01:34 how the fuck are you doing to vote third party 01:34 going* 01:34 <.< 01:35 ïndependant 01:39 Matt 01:40 there can only be 2 candidates in the american system 01:41 no there are technically 3 01:41 there is always an independant 01:41 look at ralph nader 01:52 I run on blood, I take jobs from american vampires 01:54 ...Please don't say he sparkles. 01:55 I am a robot 01:55 the robots worst enemy is hippies 01:56 Huh 01:56 fucking internet 01:56 ahh 01:56 I'm the only one in this chat 01:56 That's not a mod or an admin 01:57 Not anymore 01:57 XD.. 01:57 nystuskk 01:57 ? 01:57 wpt 01:57 wot 01:58 you no mod 01:58 or above 01:58 ? 01:58 hes a badmin 01:58 majiruana kills 100 people a year and alcohol 50 000 (in france) 01:58 choose yer camp 01:59 alcohol 01:59 always more fun 01:59 Speaking of which, 01:59 Some guys did a prank 02:00 wot, i got three different melee wéponz for the soldier 02:00 Replaced Mark's lube with hand sanitizer 02:00 Ouch 02:00 not including the vanilla 02:00 sooooo 02:00 pain train prolly sucks 02:00 gardener too hard to use 02:00 so i guess it's the escape plan 02:01 pain train is about point capture 02:01 Escape Plan is still the best, even after it got split into 2 weapons 02:01 equalizer too 02:02 old Equalizer was stupid 02:02 i loved it 02:02 1-shotting everyone 02:02 half zaitochi 02:02 hyah 02:03 market gardener is the only real threatening solly melee 02:03 now 02:04 I got literally nothing for the sniper or the medic 02:04 and a spy weapon that's prolly too hard for me to use 02:04 wut? 02:04 kunai? 02:04 yep 02:04 nothing for the scout either 02:04 meh 02:05 as for the heavy, sandvich and that's about it 02:05 imma look in your inv 02:06 welpo 02:06 fusionned the two soldiers weapon I won' use 02:06 won't* 02:06 lolichop :D 02:07 :D 02:07 too bad it's just a funnier vanilla axe 02:08 can't hit anything with it anyway 02:08 what class do you like the most 02:08 no preferences 02:08 watt does kunai do 02:08 let's say that so far I played heavy, pyro and engi 02:08 kunai starts you with less health 02:08 can't play heavy in PVP for shit, I always get backstabbed 02:08 you build health on how many you kill 02:08 pyro fun but too slow 02:09 engi fun as long as the enemy doesn't know how to play 02:09 only fast class is scout 02:09 also soldier 02:09 and demo+heads 02:09 rocket jumping is fun 02:09 I like blowing enemies off cliffs with Pyro 02:09 Heh heh 02:09 AIR BLAST 02:09 backburner, bitch 02:09 Muhahahaha 02:09 airblast 150% more costy 02:09 so useful 02:10 Wlep 02:10 Obama is losing 02:10 I'm going to sleep now 02:10 124 Obama 02:10 Byes 02:10 154 Romney 02:10 election night doesnt end until the end 02:10 in canada last election at this point they though the NDP would have a minority gov 02:11 obama will lose and it's a bad thing, everyone with a brain knows it 02:11 so pff 02:12 sigh 02:12 the fall of America 02:12 nah, that was when bush was elected 02:13 senior? 02:13 or Junior 02:13 junior 02:13 Azri~ 02:13 Hai 02:13 senore 02:13 *hugs* 02:13 Hi~ 02:13 *hugs* 02:14 what about bush? 02:14 Dubya 02:14 Tutturu~ 02:14 Also 02:14 Tutturu! 02:14 Obama 2012 02:14 how are you, Matt? 02:14 it's an unfortunate thing 02:14 though 02:14 Eh, I'm okay, how are you? 02:15 voter turnout is the enemy of the democratic party 02:15 that's the problem with the party of dumbs 02:15 old white people that support GoP have all the time in the world to go vote 02:15 they get more votes since there are more dumbs 02:16 they are rich 02:16 and have no jobs 02:16 and drivers 02:16 and can write 02:16 I'm good 02:16 just woke up after le dream 02:16 needs a system 02:16 where 02:16 quoting asimov : "democracy nowadays consists in saying that my stupidity is as worthy as your intelligence" 02:16 you can text your vote 02:16 he said that in 1910 or so 02:16 still true 02:17 also, enterprises firing guys that don't vote for their candidates 02:17 happened 02:17 Romney, putting women back in the kitchen 02:17 blargh 02:17 and blacks back on plantations 02:17 NO WOMEN IN MY KITCHEN 02:18 then they'll go in a binder 02:18 no 02:18 I'M THE FRIGGIN COOK HERE. 02:18 Romney, putting women in binders* 02:18 yeah 02:18 im slow 02:18 durrr 02:18 eh 02:18 I know a lot of women 02:18 but I want my women in my arms 02:18 they're here 02:18 maybe he'll put white people back in europa 02:18 D:< 02:18 in this binder 02:18 they were illegal immigrants that stole the natives' jobs anyway 02:18 the natives didn't have jobs 02:18 it wasa figure of speech 02:18 if anything 02:19 we gave them jobs 02:19 it was* 02:19 Also: 02:19 intanet 02:19 ahh 02:19 Ah 02:19 ahh 02:19 Romney, putting dogs on car roofs. 02:19 Yes Izk 02:19 the internet is ORGASMIC 02:19 I couldn't keep up with the amount of flip flopping going on with Romney 02:20 well at least it's not Noot 02:20 romney is a political gaffe amchine 02:20 Noot 2012 02:20 ohlawd 02:20 Biden is that way too Psyk 02:20 fuck 02:20 Biden's just 02:20 there 02:20 two days from his election, he'll go in a war against mars 02:20 two months later, he'll have lost the war 02:20 Biden says some amazing things 02:21 never heard about biden 02:21 hes so awkward at family oriented events 02:21 like last christmas 02:21 I forget what it was 02:21 We need Chaney back 02:22 Cheney* 02:22 I'm bad at names 02:22 Cheney the immortal 02:22 I want Clinton and Cheney 02:22 quadruple bypass 02:22 that would be elvis 02:22 I shot my friend 02:22 said he looked like a quail 02:22 a democratci pres and republican vice pres? 02:22 and got an apology from him 02:23 he is 02:23 THE OLD MAN HUNTER 02:23 Between his shooting and Clinton's... shooting 02:23 you should see our hunters 02:23 no one would be concerned with what's going on with the nation 02:23 they're so powerful they have their own political party 02:23 and god are they dumb 02:23 oh god 02:24 what do you mean by "Clinton's shooting"? 02:24 D: 02:24 gross 02:24 oh you know 02:24 and so does his secretary 02:24 fuck a secretary at 10 and job to mcdonalds at 10:30 02:24 jog* 02:25 not long ago they required "legal immunity in case of shooting human persons on hunting grounds by error" 02:25 since you can't prove there's an error, that basically would gice them the right to kill anything on sight 02:25 big ac attack 02:25 also he "did not have sex with that woman" 02:25 we're a dumb country enough that it was even considered by the parliament... 02:25 refused at unanimity minus two 02:28 sounds 02:28 like a pretty stupid country 02:29 they're only powerful in like four departments 02:29 but there they rule like a mafia 02:29 also 02:29 ever heard about corsica ? 02:29 yeah 02:29 there are actually separatists there 02:29 the birthplace of buonoparte 02:29 kinda perma civil war 02:29 also, omerta 02:30 has been throughout history 02:30 from what I understand 02:30 the name of it should be used in a rpg as the silence spell 02:30 I mean, it sounds good, is a reference, etc 02:30 but it won't cause PCness 02:30 omerta : the law of silence 02:30 basically, "do no cooperate with the official law" 02:31 your father has been killed ? either you avenge him by yourself or you shut up 02:33 blargh, english wikipedia has no article on it 02:33 oh 02:33 here it is 02:33 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omert%C3%A0 02:37 stop following it and speak 02:37 http://youtu.be/iz_dj4u6pGA 02:38 LAWL 02:39 that scout didn't value his life much 02:40 well 02:40 now that I did everything that I could do in FFV 02:41 ('cept getting missed spells and items that I can't get anymore) 02:41 I guess I'm spamming doomsday on critters for fun 02:41 that expression 02:41 won't people be worried that I use world-destroying spells near their houses 02:41 totally how I'd look if I was behind Irie 02:42 http://youtu.be/xcWmemyr5s4 02:42 Give this man a Saxxy 02:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMq1LBffCYU&feature=player_detailpage#t=101s 02:44 poor hoovy 02:44 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=31338638 02:45 you pick the next spell with wich I'll destroy a random encounter 02:45 >Irelia has learned 'To the Skies!' 02:45 thank god iak doesn't play FF7 02:46 he'd join the herd of tifa waifu-ers 02:46 (fp) 02:46 When I played FF7 02:46 I prefer Aerith anyway 02:46 All I wanted to do was grind on random encounters 02:46 not play Mario Party 02:46 spoiler : aerith dies 02:46 http://youtu.be/uoB_MDSkHms?hd=1 02:46 I know 02:46 Sephiroth stabs her 02:46 lion : wich is why FFV still has the best gameplay of all 02:47 also animations not lasting an hour 02:47 even doomsday is short 02:47 Also, I have no reason to make Tifa my waifu anyway 02:47 I think the longest is meteor, and it's understandable since it hits four times 02:47 also what, ten seconds 02:47 ff9 has ark 02:47 MORE THAN A MINUTE of animation 02:48 Yuffie :3 02:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0navf4blQy0 02:48 "Seriously, I can make a sandwich in the time it takes for this summon to finish." 02:48 I'm not too concerned about the minute long summon animations 02:48 All hail megatron 02:48 Deus ex machina 02:48 1:50 summon animation 02:48 But seriously, stop making me play rhythm games in your rpgs 02:48 I just want to kill things 02:49 Reminds me 02:49 gonna play Idolmaster 02:49 quicktime events are then newish cool thing 02:50 press A fifty times or you die 02:50 yay! 02:50 why doesn't the enemy kill them while it charges 02:50 whyyyyyy 02:50 Yukiho is my favourite idol 02:51 also, earth-wide explosion 02:51 wb ClariS! 02:51 hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! 02:51 is that enough A's? 02:51 next screen, enemy intact and 8190 damage 02:51 1:50 OF SUMMONING FOR FUCKING ONLY 8000 DAMAGE 02:51 Hi ClaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaariS~ 02:51 now I take a shit 02:51 it has a long animation 02:51 Il'l be back in some minutes 02:51 battlepoops 02:51 :V 02:51 0.0 02:51 hiaaa azu 02:52 oh wait, i can do better 02:52 hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazu 02:52 !!!! 02:52 lawl 02:52 Shyvana needs a blue flame skin 02:52 where the flames turn white during burnout 02:53 I want blue magic 02:54 i want a mana sword now 02:54 magic* 02:54 a sword that merely provides mana would be useless 02:54 most mages don't even know how to hold it 02:55 You don't need Blue Magic to cast "Spell that hurts Black Mage" 02:55 still want a mana sword 02:55 yep, but blue magic is fun 02:55 sure, it can't cast meteor 02:55 isnt blue magic stealing all other magic? 02:55 but it can cast a spell to protect itself from meteor 02:55 I want a banana sword 02:55 ""Spell that hurts Black Mage" This spell is a spell cast on him by Sarda that made him vomit his intestines out. Black Mage then tried to cast that spell back on Sarda, but as he discovered, "When Sarda casts a spell to hurt you and you learn that spell, you learn to cast a spell that hurts you."" 02:55 one to prevent the enemy from casting meteor 02:55 so I can slap Psy with it 02:55 I know lion 02:56 and make him feel awkward as I stab it in his mouth 02:56 and a spell to kill the enemy while it can't cast meteor 02:56 :( 02:56 >.< ahhh 02:56 I actually read that comic, black and white thing with a tie 02:56 I want to put up a picture 02:56 but it's R-1 02:56 R-18* D: 02:57 R2 02:57 I want to link a comic 02:57 D2 02:57 but samely 02:57 beep boop 02:57 yuffie~ 02:57 http://img2.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/9/89e3fdfb4cOHU.jpg 02:58 People say I'd like Tifa because people make her their waifu... People say I'd like Yuffie cause she's a ninja... 02:58 http://img2.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/1/4/14003acc84S8T.jpg 02:58 bloody hell, everyone assumes things about me 02:59 I assume you're an otaku 02:59 :< 02:59 X.X 02:59 I meant I liek Yuffie 02:59 not your average kind. 02:59 i know you do, Matt 03:00 yer pretty average to me 03:00 but weeks ago, I kept getting asked 03:00 yer the only otaku I know 03:00 you can like what you want Azu 03:00 'Do you play FF7? Do you like Yuffie? She's a ninja you know, from a long line of ninja families, bla bla bla' 03:00 cid is the man 03:00 I don't like Yuffie 03:00 She doesn't appreciate save points 03:00 iak 03:01 those are FF7fags 03:01 lol 03:01 fuck'em 03:01 I like FF7, of course 03:01 and I know the story and trivia 03:01 Yes I'm still pissed about her cheap trick 03:01 but it's not "different" 03:01 gtg again, bye again 03:01 Psy, you just assumed I am one, or rather, would be one if I played FF7, and that I'd like Tifa 03:01 tell me, why would I like Tifa? 03:01 >:V 03:02 Tifa is tsundere 03:02 'cause you like to be dominated and most ff7fags mistake tifa for a tsundere slut 03:02 her character isn't that developed... 03:02 Since when do I like to be dominated? 03:02 ._. 03:03 never said that ? 03:03 if you want a dominant waifu, try sechs (works only if yer gay) 03:03 transsexual warmachine 03:04 Dominance... meh 03:04 I'm interested in admirable personalities, nothing more 03:04 I'm interested in killing people 03:04 wanna join me 03:05 http://www.dorkly.com/article/11977/awful-good-final-fantasy-vii-alignment-chart 03:06 sephiroth doesn't have much of an alignment, at least after his "rebirth" 03:06 a lot of people miss this trivia part 03:06 but during his "rebirth", he had to cling on a few thoughts to not lose them all 03:06 http://youtu.be/K0Gx8hYi0hQ?hd=1 03:07 since he was averagely smart, guess what he chose 03:07 "IhatecloudIhatecloudIhatecloudIhatecloudIhatecloud" 03:07 after that he didn't have much of a personality left 03:07 he's not interesting in the way that everyone sees him as 03:08 he's an interesting character as the archetype of the guy that is always doing the wrong thing, is always mislead and deceived, and never realizes it nor can do a thing about it 03:08 who's the main character in the FF you're playing psyk 03:09 a more developed character of this kind would be whismerhill from the blackmoon chronicles 03:09 bartz, but he isn't really interesting as a char 03:09 FF5's story is lacking 03:09 the gameplay is excellent though 03:09 Which one is the one with Rydia 03:09 the 4 03:10 Sabin is a badass 03:10 http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/3990/25pk.jpg 03:10 this is the good guy 03:11 http://truuuc.free.fr/Divers/Wismerhill.jpg same guy with less armor 03:11 http://brentalflossthecomic.com/?id=111 03:11 read this one today 03:13 eww imageshack 03:14 imgur is the future of image hosting 03:14 Photobucket : Forever alone 03:14 :V 03:14 pictureshed is where it's at 03:14 oh I remember photobucket 03:14 good times 03:15 good times 03:15 imgur's got no ads 03:15 places like photobucket are covered in awful ads, and have massive urls to boot 03:16 random quote of the day 03:17 "we had everything. 03:17 we freaking had everything. 03:17 WE FUCKING HAD EVERYTHING. 03:17 and now those idiots are destroying it. 03:17 I'M FUCKING GOING TO KILL THOSE FUCKERS !" 03:17 source? 03:17 I know you can't understand it without the context 03:17 makes it funnier 03:18 Why cant I see the image slideshows? 03:18 les chroniques de la lune noire (the blackmoon's chronicle) 03:18 on the wiki 03:18 the context : 03:18 “What god or goddess dares to presume the right to judge me? That is arrogance too vast to have been earned. Whoever you are, I will find you. I swear it. I will find you and I will cut you down. Humble you. Down on your knees. How dare you! How dare you judge anyone, when you ever hide your face? When you strip away all possible truth of your existence? Your willful presence? Hiding from me, whoever -whatever- you are, is a childish game. An unworthy game. Face your child. Face all your children. Show me the veracity of your right to cast judgement upon me. Do this, and I will accept you. Remain hidden, even as you cosign my soul to suffering, and I will hunt you down. I will hunt you down.” 03:19 a triad of bad guys (including the main character) managed to conquer the world 03:19 "Am i kawaii? uguu~" 03:19 the first one betrays and tries to give the world to lucifer 03:19 " I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." 03:19 the second one fights against him 03:19 and the third one is from where the quotes originates 03:20 "WE FUCKING HAD EVERYTHING" 03:20 Lions 03:20 can you link me that Akarin picture again? :x 03:20 then the two first fight 03:20 the second one kills the first 03:20 but is almost dead 03:20 third guys comes in 03:20 raise his sword 03:20 ...and pledge alliegeance to him 03:21 http://youtu.be/2IS2O7MUJtQ 03:21 Hold on, give me a asec 03:21 also 03:21 teh 03:21 hai 03:21 want that kind of quotes ? 03:21 no I'm cool 03:21 14 volumes of this series, eh? 03:21 plus a ton of spinoffs 03:21 NOW A QUOTE FROM ANOTHER SOURCE 03:21 6 according to the en wikipedia 03:22 http://hijiribe.donmai.us/data/78228e6b0bafa275a430746d3edcf9f4.jpg 03:22 "I won't refuse anyone who comes. 03:22 I won't chase anyone who leaves. 03:22 but those who stand in our way, I will crush them." 03:22 That first line 03:22 what a slut 03:23 tsss 03:23 "DIE FOR MY DREAM, EVERYONE" 03:24 oh crap, Neon's logging this 03:24 So watch your slut mouth 03:24 http://i995.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter/340/hunter-x-hunter-3171011.jpg 03:24 :o 03:24 explain yourself, Neon 03:24 403 forbidden 03:24 http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6nxx1RYVd1rz6ljto1_500.png 03:25 I wish 03:25 Singed looks really skinny 03:25 there was more RP in GW2 03:25 "Hail adventurer" 03:25 with all the bars 03:25 and inns 03:26 I could make a few silver here and there 03:26 Thanks Lions~ 03:26 I need a goldshire 03:27 http://i39.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter/11/hunter-x-hunter-323472.jpg 03:27 in which to sell my.. services 03:27 Oh, those are characters I haven't seen in a long while 03:28 Hunter x Hunter is horrible at remembering any of their characters 03:28 also 403 error psy 03:28 hai usiar 03:28 polls closing for US elections :) 03:28 hey 03:28 btw 03:28 Is Leorio back? 03:28 http://i26.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter/26/hunter-x-hunter-323785.jpg 03:28 teh 03:29 just slide the link to the bar 03:29 instead of clicking it 03:29 noob 03:29 I used to be known as the goldigger of Scarlet Crusade 03:29 because fuck mining, skinning and herbalism 03:29 Neon, you kinky man 03:29 amusing note: Even though Obama a small few number of smear ads against romney 03:29 I bet the Scarlet Crusade has a lot of sugar daddies 03:29 Didn't work :/ 03:29 it has its fair share 03:29 iv seen quite a few campaign ads that did not attack romney at all 03:29 Moon Guard had more 03:30 but I can't stand most of the people there 03:30 Obama started early with his attacks 03:30 http://i12.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter/28/hunter-x-hunter-1640824.jpg 03:30 and were campaign ads that were just about obama 03:30 back last year 03:30 CNN says that Obama's winning every swing state except Wisconsin. 03:31 oh, and Virginia 03:31 http://i24.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter/61/hunter-x-hunter-1641278.jpg 03:31 "don't you see how I'm excited" 03:31 "California needs to be fixed too. I don't care how big or how many, but 55 votes for a purely lib state is just wrong." 03:31 03:31 Texas is in a similar vote, 38 and all iv seen from it is Red 03:31 There's no problem there? 03:31 It's not 100% lib/con 03:31 and if anything 03:32 They should get more votes 03:32 Teh, Foxnews has WI marked blue, and people are complaining about it 03:32 People will complain about everything. 03:32 but they dont realize that they made a prediction of how it will end because WI has only 12% reported 03:33 http://i32.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter/97/hunter-x-hunter-1641740.jpg 03:33 who said that quote? 03:34 Rombama 2012 03:34 2008 CA results for presidential election: 8.27M Obama/5.01M McCain 03:34 hardly "pure lib" 03:34 Teh, who are you to complain about people complaining? 03:34 I am Teh! 03:34 Fear me. 03:34 meh 03:35 *squirts kitten* 03:35 dude 03:35 Too far? Sorry. 03:35 what do you think I do when it rains? 03:35 Stay inside? Umbrella? 03:35 cats get wet 03:35 it's a fact 03:35 *dries Kitty with a towel* 03:36 only indoor cats are afraid of water >_> 03:36 my cat was an outdoor cat 03:36 and he used to sleep in the toilet 03:36 and sink 03:36 Thinking about it 03:36 because he came inside sometimes 03:37 the two cats I got from outside 03:37 have no problem with bathtubs 03:37 or sinks 03:37 one used to take baths with me 03:38 when he was a kitten he used to fall asleep while drinking from his water dish 03:38 and the other used to roll around the tub afterward because she liked the smell of the soaps 03:38 he was narcoleptic 03:38 we had to keep an eye on him 03:38 aww 04:04 Nothing beats that feeling 04:04 ? 04:04 punching sapper 04:04 punching spy to death 04:04 >:D 04:04 cloaked spy* 04:05 http://www.interrobangstudios.com/images/comics/4b06180360466.jpg 04:05 lol 04:06 http://www.interrobangstudios.com/images/comics/4b021e811728d.jpg previous one 04:07 http://www.interrobangstudios.com/images/comics/4ab85ea87b4ba.jpg 04:11 wb 04:11 nou 04:11 is short circuit not used often? 04:11 Also, tw 04:11 ty 04:11 * 04:11 Nayon, kass me 04:12 I understood 04:12 10% of that 04:12 and make it double 04:12 Kassadin is fun to play 04:12 :P 04:13 http://www.interrobangstudios.com/images/comics/4a4e1e8a766f8.jpg 04:13 Short Circuit costs too much metal to be as useful 04:13 Indeed 04:13 good situationally still though? 04:13 Tom, Kass me in Varus places 04:13 :3 04:13 against stickies and such 04:13 Yeah, helps on payload offense 04:14 also 04:14 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/0e6ba03cb182901e01228a5f9a6aa041.jpg 04:14 you can get rid of rockets and nades and stickies and regen metal on the cart 04:14 turret defense too 04:14 Oh 04:14 that Shortcircuit 04:14 if for some reason you build your dispenser right there 04:15 I liked using it, but never used it well 04:15 >_< 04:15 it seems rareish 04:15 "My Name Is Avacado Guacamole. You torched my porn stash. Prepare to die!" 04:15 had it once 04:15 Thing about using it for turret defense is that you could just be spending the metal to repair your sentry 04:16 inigo montoya? 04:16 I was thinking another engi's turret 04:16 http://www.interrobangstudios.com/images/comics/4b74eb2dd2bc4.jpg 04:18 wait 04:18 did she just 04:18 take off her thong mid-comic 04:19 it's trigger star 04:19 what do you expect 04:19 I expect class 04:19 you won't have it 04:19 I expect yuri 04:19 you classy huh? 04:19 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/a76ea334063ede37564f2ec8dcc7ccdb.jpg 04:19 just had it 04:20 the villain destroyed a town ? I don't care, I want to kill him because he burned my porn stash 04:20 I'm starting to like Sayaka more now 04:20 ... 04:20 am I like 04:20 the only one here 04:20 without a star? 04:20 hm 04:21 appears so 04:21 seems so 04:21 FFFFFFFFFFFFF- 04:21 why is no one on steam 04:21 Cause I'm on my old, shitty PC 04:22 mai steam sucks 04:22 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/c806e8a1f769c1f5285f0e4dd75dc37b.jpg 04:23 http://www.explosm.net/db/files/Comics/Kris/should.png 04:23 horsie :3 04:25 Matt 04:25 be my horsie 04:25 D: 04:25 okie 04:25 Mmh 04:25 :3 04:25 my old account had a Texas Ten Gallon 04:25 OH 04:25 YEAH 04:25 FUCK YEAH 04:25 there is actually a team translating freaks squeele from french to english 04:26 wich mean I can make you read it 04:26 THIS SERIE IS FUCKAWESOME, READ IT 04:26 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/d2a0b9df080dc46888d5f0942833da2e.jpg 04:26 http://www.mangahere.com/manga/freaks_squeele/c001/ 04:26 cyuute 04:26 Won't read it 04:26 only the first tome has been translated though 04:26 uuuuuh 04:26 it has ninjas ? D: 04:26 real ones 04:26 Needs yuri ninjas 04:26 or just yuri 04:26 then I'll read it 04:27 there is yuri ! 04:27 does it count if it's a male metamorph that morph as a girl to have lesbian sex ? 04:27 Proper yuri, built up relationships 04:27 D: 04:27 pfffff 04:27 you suck 04:27 not just 'Hurr durr yuri cos guys think girl x girl love is hot' 04:27 >:V 04:27 most characters are straight 04:27 errrr 04:27 I know 04:28 actually 04:28 But straight is too mainstream 04:28 there's a subplot about his obsession 04:28 hipster Azri 04:28 I am the Relationship Hipster 04:28 lol 04:29 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/c1c682bed420237adfa9f7ea931de785.jpg 04:29 eh, even the first tome isn't even half translated D: 04:29 this suck 04:29 get to work, translators 04:29 Tommy 04:29 I r horse 04:29 Tommy, the Cowcat 04:29 rite 04:29 oh, I'm just an idiot 04:30 it's only the host bugging 04:30 apparently the two or three first tomes were translated 04:30 (there are five at the moment) 04:30 (approx. one a year, but they're big) 04:30 also gingerbread men army of evil 04:31 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/017.0/compressed/p003.jpg?v=11338034626 04:31 have mafioso ninjas 04:32 yakuza scurrier than mafia 04:33 can't find the part with halifax 04:33 halifax be awesome 04:33 Halifax NS? 04:33 nah 04:33 living armor 04:33 dead knight still in it 04:33 ok 04:33 he wants to resurrects him 04:34 but he's stupid 04:34 since the knight spend all his life trying to "steal ladies' hearts" 04:34 he thinks that he has to take the heart of a lady and give it to the corpse 04:34 Wuts 04:35 "PLEASE GIVE US YOUR HEART HASTILY, THE OPERATION WILL BE PAINLESS." 04:35 sounds like some weird frankenstein stuff 04:35 Wuts 04:36 http://www.mangahere.com/manga/freaks_squeele/c009/3.html read from here a few pages for halifax's story 04:37 http://hijiribe.donmai.us/data/3e12af0496f7cbaacd6805b24027a853.jpg 04:37 lol bananas. 04:37 read just a few pages D: 04:38 halifax be awesome 04:38 I will, after I go through Torinone's work 04:38 Congratz to President Obama 04:38 he won 04:38 :D 04:38 mm banan 04:38 yay 04:38 oh 04:39 274 Obama 04:39 203 Romney 04:39 270 votes needed to win 04:39 :) 04:39 also valkyrie she-hulk girls obsessed with japan that wants to be a magical girl 04:39 girl* 04:39 9001 RadarMatt 04:39 I ween 04:39 Uuuuuuh..... 04:39 >////> 04:40 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/009.0/compressed/d9.img000008.jpg?v=11327119813 04:40 ? 04:40 "WE ARE INVINCIBLE" 04:41 that sword looks familiar 04:41 well the author tooks references from everywhere 04:41 the point of the comics is heroes being real 04:41 (watchmen) 04:41 I like that concept 04:41 cloud and luke (from star wars) appear on a slider about modern heroes early in the first tome 04:42 yes, the cloud from FF7 04:42 giant sword boy 04:42 and gun arm man 04:42 for example, take hiroshima 04:42 in the comic, it was a hero with the power to create an atomic explosion 04:42 made himself asplode in the middle a the town 04:42 I want to play a game... 04:43 http://hijiribe.donmai.us/data/eb05023739ff0dcec2263df9c1361db6.jpg 04:43 thats the pocky game right? 04:43 why do I know this..... 04:44 lawl 04:44 :P 04:44 gingerbread men army 04:44 hijacking the bakeries 04:44 to create more troops 04:45 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/010.0/compressed/d10.img000019.jpg?v=11327119854 04:46 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/010.0/compressed/d10.img000022.jpg?v=11327119854 04:47 What the crap, Tori D; 04:47 D: 04:47 what the crap, Tori 04:48 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/010.0/compressed/d10.img000020.jpg?v=11327119854 04:48 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/010.0/compressed/d10.img000021.jpg?v=11327119854 04:49 Eki eki eki patang...? 04:49 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/010.0/compressed/d10.img000024.jpg?v=11327119854 04:49 "and halloween is pestilence. though luck..." 04:49 reference to star wars, I think 04:49 she just scream that out of nowhere there 04:50 war is the tinman? 04:50 seems so 04:50 they've been presented this as their term 04:51 then... 04:51 let me link what happens then 04:51 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/010.0/compressed/d10.img000028.jpg?v=11327119854 04:52 their reaction about realizing they're the bad guys is funny too 04:52 most go full retard wich worsen their image 04:53 yup 04:53 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/010.5/compressed/gimg_0145.jpg?v=11327507355 04:53 selling radios to skeletons 04:53 apparently that's porn for them 04:54 uuu 04:54 a gremlin 04:55 So 04:55 Zed's W's new passive 04:55 looks hot 04:55 http://hijiribe.donmai.us/data/74d7a16e89ff26a500231c99992f8c4c.jpg 04:55 The expressions 04:55 on this comic 04:55 PRICELESS 04:56 oooooh 04:56 a part I forgot 04:56 lemme find it 04:56 also iak, I can't read moonrunes 04:56 Holy Darius skin 04:56 ^ 04:56 also Psy, I can link you a page with translations 04:57 but if you're too lazy, it's about one girl finding out the other girl slept with another girl 04:57 :V 04:57 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/011.0/compressed/mfreaks_11.img000040.jpg?v=11328076371 04:57 also, not manga 04:57 read from left to right 04:57 a lot of that comic looks familiar 04:58 http://c.mhcdn.net/store/manga/10219/011.0/compressed/mfreaks_11.img000041.jpg?v=11328076371 04:58 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/sample/sample-d2295500ff0b4aae9e44f56aee75ef4f.jpg 04:59 those boots 04:59 and you say you don't like domination 04:59 Never said I did 04:59 But I find that comic funny 05:00 welp 05:00 Lol 05:00 "You guys can't seriously be complaining about the electoral vote now... History lesson: Remember George W. Bush? The majority of Americans voted against him." 05:00 http://sphotos-c.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/36579_10152243350440556_88674453_n.jpg 05:00 Blonde girl : Tonight, I'll definitely be on top! 05:00 Black haired girl : You can try, but the result is always the same. 05:00 sadly, the translators didn't finish the comics yet 05:00 they're about at the middle of the fourth one 05:00 Darius looks like Vegeta 05:01 there are five an the next one is coming in september 2013 btw 05:01 yeah, dunkmaster vegeta 05:01 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/b65c27045b97ab5e3cd1fc8e59d20afa.jpg 05:01 9000 and stuff 05:01 same pairing 05:02 As I thought, Shen's and Kennen's lore are being updated, though it looks like Akali's is just going to get retconned 05:02 eh 05:02 fuck this translator 05:02 he forgot the heart of the psychoporn joke 05:02 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- 05:02 where are you learning this? 05:03 Where'd you hear this, Leo? 05:03 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2012/11/removal-of-fon-altars-nerfed-in-ttl-and.html#more 05:03 wich is : everytime psychoporn is mentioned, there is a little "tm" by his name 05:03 Excerpts from the Zed AMA thread 05:03 also, what I said, they're trying to get rid of everything by babagonosh 05:03 Lions 05:03 I read that thread 05:03 They said they were looking at what they can ADD to their lores 05:06 oh 05:06 I dunno, there are hints that they're thinking of having Akali as Zed's former pupil. That conflicts with her lore currently 05:06 too bad they didn't translate the fifth tome 05:06 can't link you yet another star wars reference 05:07 Buuuh 05:07 "eh baby, I'm yo pa" 05:07 "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 05:07 :< 05:08 Too many thoughts... 05:08 racing through mind... 05:08 Mmhhhh 05:09 need more PMMM yuri 05:10 ? 05:10 Well, it's strongly hinted now... 05:11 Unless the 'favorite student' mentioned is a different person entirely 05:11 a new champion... perhaps? 05:11 maybe 05:11 Could be 05:11 isnt there another champion leaked or something 05:11 Lucius 05:11 err 05:12 I dont remember 05:12 Lucius 05:12 a very clearly Japanese name that a ninja would have 05:12 Watch as Riot makes Lucius a ninja 05:12 Wait 05:12 I'm not even joking 05:12 they were making a character named Lucius? 05:12 I though he was a ghost or something 05:12 BLAST, ALL MY CONCEPTS. 05:13 I'm willing to bet that it'll be vlad's antagonist and that he'll be roman-themed 05:13 they love antagonists 05:13 maybe a "blood mage lost for centuries 'n shit" 05:13 hemomancer hunter 05:13 he wears a toga and fight by declaring war to the enemies' shoes 05:14 'FUCK YER SHOES, WEAR SANDALS' 05:14 mmh 05:14 anyway 05:14 take this uhh 05:14 http://www.canailleblog.com/photos/blogs/narcissa-malefoy-222772.jpg 05:14 knife? 05:14 what do you all think of Zed and his new revolutionary lore? 05:14 YES I KNOW IT'S MAINSTREAM 05:14 zed's lore is bad 05:14 and riot should feel bad 05:15 as for the rest didn't play him 05:15 oh, also he looks like a talon skin 05:15 >:O 05:15 he looks like Shredder 05:15 you goof 05:15 seriously, he looks like they made a talon skin and liked it so much that they made it a champ 05:15 lrn2childhood 05:15 you nub 05:16 I'm not liking the fact that his armor has a strong medieval theme to it with nothing to support it in his lore" 05:16 I know, I know 05:16 ...talon looks like shredder too 05:16 needs more maskiness 05:16 talon looks like altair or ezio 05:16 true, true 05:16 for ass creed 05:16 from* 05:16 bah 05:16 Ass Creed 05:16 :V 05:16 CLINKZ GOES MY BONES 05:17 *poof invisible* 05:17 BOOM, SUDDENLY 05:17 Sir Du Couteau is Zed's student 05:17 LULULULULULULULULU 05:17 and he is the next champion 05:17 o: 05:17 badass 05:17 watch as they make that 05:17 also 05:17 ain't him supposed to be dead 05:17 oh. right. 05:17 riot games. 05:17 nothing stays dead. 05:17 his ghost 05:18 biatch 05:18 he'll have escaped the black rose or some shit 05:18 He disappeared 05:18 if they don't retcon the black rose out 05:18 and many declared him dead 05:18 But 05:18 nuu 05:18 iak, read more lore 05:18 swain is too cool 05:18 katarina found strong hints at him being hijacked by the black rose 05:18 Psy, he is as dead as Zelos 05:18 VERY STRONG hints of death 05:18 but not 100% confirmed 05:18 swain works with the black rose but isn't part of them anymore 05:19 unlike the previous Grand General 05:19 iak, I didn't say death 05:19 who was burnt to shit 05:19 I said hijack 05:19 swain was commander of black rose at one point 05:19 I though 05:19 I know, but when you said 'read more lore', you're implying what I'm saying is wrong. 05:19 : 05:19 thought 05:19 :/ 05:19 also, the "leblanc is jarvan" lore was babagonosh 05:19 so since they're hating on what he made 05:19 it's officialy retconned out 05:19 FFFFFF 05:20 I hate LeBlonk 05:20 she should die 05:20 Keiran Darkwill comes back to life 05:20 and be erased from the lore 05:20 and eats swain 05:20 this is annoying me 05:20 blargh 05:20 makeup is evil 05:20 Nothing seems clear anymore 05:20 Guise 05:20 Runeterra is now 05:20 maybe 05:20 What if Zelos 05:20 guise 05:20 It's LOST 05:20 a world of Plot twists 05:20 was revived as a zombie by Soraka 05:20 dont ask questions 05:20 YUSH. 05:20 do it 05:20 convince riot 05:21 League is now "LOST" 05:21 I dunno, take their babies as hostages 05:21 League of the Lost 05:21 there is going to be polar bear... 05:21 wait 05:21 LOLT 05:21 :< 05:21 eh 05:21 since they love antagonists 05:21 I'm wondering who will be bearman's antagonist 05:21 oh, right 05:21 I'm dumb 05:21 zilean 05:21 (fp) 05:22 then... mundo's antagonist 05:22 singed has yi 05:22 ww has soraka 05:22 http://hijiribe.donmai.us/data/64ab5581993a7884946eb374175102a7.jpg 05:22 garen ahs both kata and urgot 05:22 I thought Singed's was Blitz 05:22 wait, I thought Singed has Riven... 05:22 nah, singed's is yi 05:23 how? 05:23 he killed his whole village during the ionian wars ? 05:23 or at least his potions did 05:23 he killed a lot of villages during wars 05:23 including yi's 05:23 including riven's battalion 05:23 also, Garen's is mainly Urgot 05:23 since Kata and Garen are 'close' now 05:23 then he came at the league saying "killing people from afar isn't fun anymore, feed me bitched" 05:24 and no, riven's was ww's work 05:24 Jarvan has Swain... 05:24 yus 05:24 I like that one 05:24 birdman vs MANMAN 05:24 Warwick is no longer an alchemist 05:24 Ehh 05:24 yep but at the time he was 05:24 Warwick's just a dog 05:24 now he wants to kill people 05:24 lycanthrope 05:24 lotsa them 05:24 Riot should cut the crap and just start the next Noxian Civil War 05:25 this is done. 05:25 swain won it 05:25 ^ 05:25 with darius as his general 05:25 in an anti-climatic way, imo 05:25 wich means that 05:25 it was pretty badass 05:25 draven 05:25 that JoJ was good 05:25 is lux's antagonist 05:25 thinking about it they do have a lot in common 05:26 it was good, but I feel that 05:26 it needs more 05:26 was the last work of babagonosh for them 05:26 Knowing Noxus, I doubt everyone is happy 05:26 with Swain at the top 05:26 SwainSwainSwain! 05:26 triad : general/prince leader : jarvan/swain 05:26 general of armies : jarvan/darius 05:27 some random clown : draven/lux 05:27 general is Garen 05:27 for demacia 05:27 underdog : shyvanna/sion 05:27 Jarvan comes twice now? 05:27 ONE N 05:27 err 05:27 ONE N 05:27 garen/darius 05:27 i made the same mistake azu 05:27 :x 05:27 and the dragon : urgot/xin zhao 05:28 The true dragon becomes the underdog... 05:28 dragon in a metaphorical way 05:28 dark horse? 05:28 and I mixed it 05:28 dragons : sion and xin 05:28 underdogs : shyvana and urgot 05:28 explorer shooty guy: Ezreal 05:28 I think the champion pools 05:29 should be wider than that 05:29 he's neither from demacia nor noxus 05:29 who is Galio's foil? 05:29 galio is pretty lone in the demacian lore 05:29 no real opposite 05:29 he's not part of the qintuplet 05:29 You know 05:29 quintuplet* 05:29 there have been many mentions 05:29 hm 05:29 on Noxus having many Master Assassin guilds 05:29 oh, I'm sure they do 05:30 If there was a representitive 05:30 ative* 05:30 eve was until they reworked her lore 05:30 He'd be both Galio's and Poppy's enemy 05:30 nah, galio doesn't even know that the girl he saw was poppy 05:31 I'm not saying that he knows it's Poppy 05:31 but he knows his master's killer 05:31 blitz has orianna, though their antagonism is in a different way 05:31 Jax's enemy is everyone 05:31 blitz : created to be a slave, became sentient 05:31 infact, this guy could become Tryndamere's enemy as well 05:31 orianna : created to be human, unable to attain sentience 05:31 Actually 05:32 if the Noxian Master Assassins had a true representative... 05:32 he'd be the most hated guy 05:32 :< 05:32 No pupils still 05:32 in the League 05:32 nou 05:32 also 05:32 ohai 05:32 and goodbye 05:32 cough cough 05:32 whole ionia hates on singed and ww 05:32 some guy 05:32 is taking forever to load 05:33 chirp his compy in-game 05:33 Psy, Ahri barely knows em 05:33 quoting tefeiri from MTG : " a billion dead zhalfirins are not agreeing with you" 05:34 http://sonohara.donmai.us/data/ca37a54893302b9a4a7c9cec788bc9e8.jpg 05:34 blank eyes 05:34 :< 05:34 05:34 green liquid? 05:34 are they bathing in kool aid? 05:34 mmm 05:35 hi tyreese 05:35 now i sleep 05:35 if you happen to see slr, tell him to go die from me 05:35 I want to stab Zed 05:35 and Riot 05:35 and make Zed stab Riot 05:35 and himself 05:35 or something 05:36 Hi 05:36 nonono 05:36 http://youtu.be/mHOZP3XHsVA 05:36 ^that 05:37 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=31338638 05:40 OBAMA won #awesomeness 05:40 BANNHAMMER 05:40 why? 05:40 I was referring to azu's link 05:40 ohhh lol 05:40 but nice with the pres 05:41 what the hell 05:41 is with that vid 05:41 I know 05:41 lol 05:42 it's dear sister 05:42 and SNL sketch 05:42 someone source film modded it 05:43 lol 05:43 making fun of that song by imogen heap 05:43 o: 05:43 oo whatchya saaaay 05:43 It's a parody of OC 05:44 *the OC 05:44 yeah 05:44 that too 05:45 That show... 05:45 making FMA references 05:46 byeee 05:47 bye 05:47 oh 05:48 Lonely Island 05:48 http://hijiribe.donmai.us/data/af6d558c139fb3eb1c82c5acc63304cf.jpg 05:49 a plane :3 05:50 http://youtu.be/xaTKraK796s 05:50 guise 05:50 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=31331444 05:54 http://youtu.be/UuNOzZhMgbs 05:54 sigh 05:54 People who give up at champ select 05:54 saying shit like "dodge dodge dodge its gg already" 05:55 need to dig a hole, fill it with fire ants, and jump in 05:55 I'll come with you 05:55 just had a soraka and trynd who gave up the game at champ select.... 05:55 I'm allergic to fire ants 05:55 our soraka mid-game completely stopped warding 05:56 the only wards we had were from my wriggles 05:56 there was one occasion, me and trynd were going to the enemy blue,seeing orianna going to it 05:56 and we ended up running into 3 people on their team 05:57 just to give an idea of how far trynd was from me 05:57 im right in the middle of the brush that circles around the terrain to the blue buff 05:57 from wolves 05:57 trynd is right at the edge of the brush towards wolves 05:57 while im being attacked, tanking all of their damage for a good 8 seconds 05:58 or so 05:58 crap 05:58 trynd takes about 5-6 seconds before he decides to attack 05:58 and we both get killed, the person who did the most damage to me barely escaped almost dead 05:58 just fucking think how differently that would have been, in our favor, had he immediately started fighting 05:59 he was INCHES 05:59 LITERALLY INCHES AWAY 05:59 not real life inches on screen, but inches in League of Legend's scale 05:59 dang 05:59 And he takes ALMOST SIX SECONDS to decide to start attacking 06:00 :< 06:00 I was at full HP, and after 6 seconds of tanking before trynd started attacking, I was below 40% 06:00 it took em 6 seconds to take out 60% of my HP before trynd decided to do something when he was RIGHT THERE 06:00 06:00 How stupid can someone be 06:00 ffs 06:01 well apparently very 06:01 damned near as stupid as anyone who believes that their employment at their company is based on the presidency 06:02 :< 06:02 I splained this earlier 06:02 certain administrations create more jobs 06:02 its not about employment at certain companies 06:02 its about creating employment opportunities 06:03 republican or democrat? 06:03 democrat 06:03 k 06:03 Obama won 06:03 both will claim to make jobs 06:03 renekton is hard 06:03 I cant play him 06:04 if you said republican id have to ask "whats the plan for creating jobs when you're cutting your tax revenue being gained from the wealthiest americans" 06:04 hes rough 06:04 and scaly 06:04 politics are intensely subjective 06:04 so 06:04 yeah 06:04 lol 06:04 w/e I m gonna do more research on rene 06:04 brb 06:04 TOMMY! 06:04 btb 06:04 Not directly, but the market does affect their employment, which is influenced somewhat by the ruling party's economic policies 06:04 wub~ 06:05 well, that was romney's plan, to give tax cuts to the wealthy americans "in hopes that money trickles down to the less fortunate" or some shit 06:05 i forget exactly how that was worded 06:06 trickle down economics is a staple of republican economic policy 06:06 That is idealism that does not work in capitalist societies 06:06 billionares aren't going to start handing out money just because they arent getting taxed as much 06:06 not handing out 06:06 investing 06:06 you get the point 06:06 in upstart companies 06:07 which hire new employees 06:07 Stimulating the market 06:07 doesn't exactly work in practice 06:07 funny note on that... 06:07 that way 06:07 Matt, are you aware of the "You didnt build that" bit from romney? 06:07 Because investors have the option of investing overseas 06:08 I heard that it was part of a smear campaign accusing Obama of riding off the glory of former presidents 06:08 nah 06:08 i heard it was him being hard on business owners 06:08 the smear was that Obama didnt care about the people who worked hard for the success they have 06:09 thats the folly of liberal democrats 06:09 welfare 06:09 Ah, my mistake 06:09 when the full context of it was that someone taught the person who is successful on how to be successful 06:09 someone else (a construction company) built the building in which their business operates 06:09 someone else built the roads that allow customers to access that business. 06:09 (including internet "roads") 06:10 mmm 06:10 it wasnt bashing people saying that their success was because of someone else 06:11 but more that someone else's success enabled them to be successful 06:11 yes, but democrats are often accused of limiting the freedom of the successful 06:11 ever had a teacher tell you something like "The best part of being a teacher, is seeing my students grow into successful adults, knowing that i did my job well" 06:11 or something to that effect 06:11 there are the rare ones that believe that 06:12 but mostly now it's "I want more Pay" 06:12 yea 06:12 and "Our union is going to strike" 06:12 point is, thats the same concept 06:12 dont get me wrong, I support unions 06:12 just not specific mindsets 06:13 that teacher's success in passing knowledge to you, helped you towards becoming successful yourself 06:13 I support results 06:13 thats parenting too 06:13 which people dont really want to do lately 06:13 and then you have asshole kids 06:13 that grow up to be asshole adults 06:14 Republican: "Unemployment is at its highest ever..." 06:14 News: "Unemployment has dropped from 8% to 7.8%" 06:14 clearly not at its highest ever.... 06:14 and then become contributors on Fox News 06:14 Chu 06:14 you will learn 06:14 that statistics 06:14 When you say that, it means in recent years 06:14 are interpretable on all levels 06:14 by anyone 06:14 yea 06:14 Employment is never looked at a single point in time 06:15 you also have to look at how it's measured 06:15 for example, unemployment today is at 8%, 3 months ago it was 9% 06:15 many homeless and illegal immigrants are unaccounted 06:15 I can say "Unemployment is at its highest in the recent 2 months" 06:15 yea 06:16 back 06:16 hell 06:16 how many people are unemployed... 06:16 simply because they're too lazy to look for work 06:16 wub Azu 06:16 But just saying, 8% is a fairly high rate of unemployment 06:16 "Man i just got out of high school its time to party!!!! Fuck getting a job im gonna mooch off mah parents" 06:17 Hane hasn't been on lately, has he? 06:17 Those sort of people are called "Discouraged unemployed" 06:17 make school free pls 06:17 Wait 06:17 I love social policies 06:17 Usiar, those people aren't included in unemployment statistics 06:17 lol 06:17 Sometimes hes on Azu 06:17 he usually ignores me though 06:17 If they're not actively looking for work, they're not considered part of the working force 06:17 yea 06:18 Heh... 06:18 Rin does too 06:18 it's weird 06:18 I thought he left for good 06:18 but tbh... 06:18 i'll fall back on something i stated yesterday before i leave 06:18 Unemployment rate is the proportion of people who cannot get a job vs people who want jobs. 06:19 recent days, people have been saying "Obama had his chance, this country's still in the hole, vote for Romney" but had Romney won, in 4 years those same people would likely be saying "Romney had his chance, this country's still in the hole, vote for the other guy" 06:20 With the damned inconsistencies and absolute refusal to agree or compromise on certain things, this country's always going to be in the hole 06:20 But that sort of thought process is like "Better the devil you know" 06:20 also an issue with the US 06:21 They tend to always punish the president 06:21 The president is a jungler. 06:21 by voting for the house to be controlled by another party 06:21 which stops the system 06:21 well Obama got cockblocked 06:22 thats all that really needs to say is "The president is a jungler" 06:22 when it came to making laws and shit happen 06:22 any american that plays League would agree to that 06:22 wasnt there a post on the forums a few years ago from a US senator 06:22 that played league? 06:22 there was 06:23 For Evelynn, DFG < Abyssal 06:23 cause just like a jungler, when he's doing a great job hes just doing what he's supposed to. 06:23 or well 06:23 At least, most of the game 06:23 As reducing your magic resist by 20 means reducing your effective HP by 20% 06:23 when things are going good, hes just doing what he's supposed to do 06:23 when things are going badly, hes the reason why things are going badly. 06:23 Hmmm 06:23 I guess I'll play one last game 06:23 That's not exactly how it works 06:24 I KNOW HOW IT WORKS 06:24 sheesh 06:24 What, I'm jokin' 06:24 DFG is good for Eve because it gives her a 2nd % of Health Magic hit 06:24 Don't take me too seriously 06:24 for a huge burst spike 06:24 haha? 06:24 20% reduction is not the same as 20% increase 06:24 sheesh bageesh 06:24 Tommy 06:24 Lion, you make a good point 06:24 go to bed 06:24 already am 06:25 :3 06:25 xD 06:25 Fuck I'm hungry. I need to find food 06:25 Lions 06:25 What 06:25 I think you mean to compare Flat Reduction vs % Increase 06:25 not % Reduction vs % Increase 06:26 cause the 20 MR Reduction definitely isn't going to be a 20% increase to your damage 06:26 except in a single very specific situation 06:26 No, he's talking about EHP 06:26 ^ 06:26 20 MR adds a flat 20% of health to your EHP 06:26 If I have 100 HP and 40 magic resist, I have 140 effective health vs magic damage 06:26 eh 06:26 it adds 16% 06:26 When Abyssal is near me, I have only 120 effective HP 06:27 but again that depends on how much MR you already have 06:27 and that 20 EHP reduction is not 20% EHP reduced 06:27 What I'm arguing is that DFG in this case will deal less damage than my Abyssal technically "deals" 06:28 Ah, I see what you're getting at 06:28 100 hp, 20 MR, 20 MR = 16% Magic Damage Reduction 06:28 DFG only deals 11 dmg rounded up 06:28 so you increase the damage needed to drop that 100 hp to 0 by 16% 06:28 which is 116 hp 06:29 40 MR is 128 hp 06:29 He's saying that the increased damage from MR shred is higher than the damage the DFG active gives 06:29 the difference between the two is only 12 06:29 eh 06:29 again it depends 06:29 target has low MR? Abyssal is good 06:30 target has high MR? Void Staff 06:30 Usiar 06:30 16% dmg reduction is not overcome by a 16% dmg increase 06:30 iirc, DFG also has a damage floor, so it can do a bit more than the % damage at low health 06:31 *% damage stated 06:31 example: That same 20 MR Reduction, on a 100 MR target 06:31 It does have a floor 06:31 is only 5-6 HP 06:31 because the MR counts for less 06:32 also, its why people get DFG and Magic Pen accordingly 06:32 Magic_resistance 06:32 Stacking magic resistance 06:33 Now do you understand what we're saying? 06:34 i know damage reduction isnt the same as damage increase 06:35 Every point of magic resistance requires a unit to take 1% more of its maximum health in magic damage to be killed. This is called "effective health." 06:35 I am so lost. 06:35 I'm off 06:35 Bye 06:35 Basically, Flat reduction/penetration always has the same effect. 06:36 No matter what the enemy's MR is 06:36 You'll still deal X amount more 06:36 unless its a point where reduction brings it below 0 06:36 ofc 06:36 Yeah 06:36 Actually 06:36 but thats being picky 06:36 Lol 06:36 Yeah, that sounds right 06:37 That's why I'm comparing DFG to Abyssal 06:37 With the DFG nerfs, there is almost no reason to pick it 06:37 Abyssal is a better item 06:40 Do you understand what I'm trying to say? :P 06:40 WHY ARE MY LOVELY EMOTICONS GONE? 06:40 thats a good thing 06:40 lol 06:42 i never saw reason to pick it before 06:42 :P 06:42 lol 06:42 Well now you understand! 06:42 I have to go. 06:42 Bye! 06:43 i still dont see how effective health is a set 1% extra health per defence point 06:43 though 06:45 cause a target with 100 hp, and 100 armor receiving a hit for 100 damage 06:45 would take 50 damage 06:45 meaning if that initial hit was instead increased to 200, itd kill 06:46 now thats a 100% increase... sure 06:46 (which matches the 1% per point of defence bit) 06:47 sowait 06:47 Zed killed Shen's dad 06:48 that same 100 hp target, with 50 armor, receiving a hit for 100 damage, would take 66 damage.. 06:48 For that shot to be a kill, itd have to be increased by just 50% 06:48 "Hello, my name is Shen, you killed my father, prepare to die." 06:49 hmm 06:49 bah 06:49 tired as hell 06:49 to look at numbers 06:49 and no radar 06:49 oh 06:49 I think that's what the background says 06:49 enh 06:50 Yeah 06:50 Shen's dad is now... dead 06:50 well you have to remember that the triumvirate is neutral 06:50 Moral of the story? Never be an important character's dad. 06:50 so i was right 06:50 shens dad died 06:50 D: 06:51 and part of Shen being the Eye of Twilight was to show no emotion towards his father being tortured... 06:51 lol, you mentioned it 06:51 even before Zed's lore 06:51 Riot has my writing skills 06:51 that is not good news for riot 06:51 which means he wouldn't show emotion towards his dad being killed either 06:52 now... i have to give this guy some credit 06:52 he came up with something noone else did 06:52 whom? 06:52 http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2752072&page=2 06:52 Kinvara666 06:52 poor Shen :( 06:52 Kinvaras6666 06:52 er 06:52 Kinvaras666 w/e 06:52 Saying that shen's father staged everything... 06:52 heh 06:53 some pre-destined intricate web set to "preserve balance" despite the unpredictability of future events 06:53 I hate Riot... 06:53 but 06:53 my response 06:53 throwing out all that crap out of the way 06:53 I think the fist of shadow beats whatever Zed is 06:53 for what the lore itself shows 06:54 meh, messages stopped sending 06:55 Does the fact that it was the master being tortured mean it was staged? No. 06:55 Does it really surprise you people that there was no special treatment for Shen's father being the master? It shouldn't. 06:55 06:55 i was serious about those two questions in my respopnse 06:55 That crap is irritating 06:55 What are your thoughts on Zed's lore, Raisu? 06:55 "Omg its the clan's master, he must have known this would happen and staged everything accordingly, theres no way he'd be the one to be tortured in the Takanu without some mysteriously special reason" 06:55 my thoughts on Zed's lore? 06:56 indeed. 06:56 I'm confused. 06:56 What exactly is your issue with the lore? 06:57 slapped togetha 06:57 conflictin 06:57 confusin 06:57 gram froomps 06:57 blaaaah 06:57 its a bit of a generic ninja-ninja rivalry where one ninja is blatantly straying from the ways which he was taught 06:57 heh 06:58 Nothing is original. 06:58 shen was the teacher's favorite 06:58 Any other complaints? 06:58 zed was considered his equal but zed wanted to rise above shen 06:58 Apparently, Riot wants to capitalize on how Champion rivalries are popular among players. 06:58 and in seeking that goal Zed strayed away from balance. 06:58 he went in and a noise was heard 06:58 ^seems lazy 06:58 i dont have a problem with zed's lore tbh 06:58 what i have a problem with 06:59 he exited with the masters head 06:59 ^even lazier 06:59 The only thing I have against the lore is how it's really butting into a lot of places. 06:59 How, Akali? 06:59 is all the complete garbage interpretations people are making 06:59 How what? 06:59 How does it butt into things? 07:00 Personal opinion, I just feel that this is going to change alot of the older champions' lores, but we shall see in time. 07:00 I don't see how it changes anything. 07:00 :| 07:00 Maybe you don't. 07:00 Well, people keep implying that for some reason the lores are incompatible or something, so I'm asking what they (or you) are talking about. 07:01 For example of the garbage interpretations: 07:01 Kinvaras666: "Shen's father knew what would come to happen. He made the ritual of his own torture to test if Shen was strong enough to what was coming (his death and massacre of the clan by Zed's hands)" 07:01 07:01 Part of My Response relating to that quote: "The Takanu, a Zinkou trial for the one that is to become the Eye of Twilight, is a test of resolve where the person to become the Eye of Twilight must watch his/her own father be tortured. During this, any display of emotion would result in failure." 07:01 It wasnt some ritual that was made on the spot specifically to test shen 07:01 Oh, that. 07:01 Yeah, that interpretation doesn't work. 07:02 However, there is a theory where Zed's easy dispatching of Shen's father is because he was still weak from the torture, which makes sense. 07:02 It's not incompatible, per se, but I feel that this lore is going to impact others, and in turn, change other lores. 07:02 Me personally, I think he just pulled an Obi-Wan submission move and let himself be killed. 07:03 http://sphotos-f.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/400332_10152271699135441_1509101882_n.jpg 07:03 interrupting link 07:03 o; 07:03 he is strong with the force 07:03 he will come back 07:03 even stronger 07:03 as a ghost 07:03 NEW CHAMP ALERT 07:04 A ritual/ceremony such as the Takanu within the Zinkou would be a tradition that pre-dates Shen and has been part of the Zinkou for quite some time for anyone seeking the title of "Eye of Twilight" 07:04 Shen's dad's name is Lucius 07:04 To think otherwise would be rather idiotic 07:04 Usiar: Kinkou. 07:04 Usiar, did u hear? 07:04 Kinkou 07:04 whatever 07:04 Radar: Really? 07:04 they are removing Force of nature 07:04 no it's a joke proton 07:04 XD 07:05 T_T 07:05 well 07:05 my core item on tanks 07:05 they're dividing it 07:05 :P 07:05 by zero 07:05 SLR: Wut?! D: Where is this? 07:05 Removal of FoN 07:05 but yea... 07:05 buff to other MR items 07:05 surrender at 20 07:05 FoN was pretty spensive 07:05 or rather 07:05 tank items 07:05 but super strong 07:06 Removal of FoN means 07:06 I do not like riot's decision on that 07:06 I'm going to have to rethink alot of tank builds 07:06 im bad at MR items 07:06 FoN was my catchall 07:06 and I don't know why I am on chat while I have a 10 page essay due in 2 days 07:06 Mildly related: surrenderat20.com is a kind of odd website 07:06 >ever building fon, ever 07:06 go away 07:06 pls 07:06 me? 07:06 no 07:07 well, I need to go anyway 07:07 ok 07:07 don't come back 07:07 cya 07:07 I have a 10 page essay due in 2 days 07:07 :3 07:07 wall of text 07:07 gl 07:07 u2 07:07 -afk- 07:08 My full read on the bullshit interpretations of Zed's Lore: 07:08 07:08 Or, more befitting of the context: 07:08 07:08 Zed, in his desire to defeat Shen, sought something that would give him an edge in the challenge he would give afterwards (which ended up being a box containing forbidden knowledge). 07:08 07:08 Zed's master knew what Zed had done and expelled (or as the lore says, banished) from the temple. 07:08 07:08 In retaliation, and a continuing desire for power, taught those forbidden ways to those who would follow him. After gaining an army of followers he assaulted the temple. 07:08 07:08 Accepting defeat and knowing himself to be the cause by banishing Zed, his master led him to the box and gave him his sword and an opportunity to destroy the box and return to the ways of balance. Instead, Zed killed his former master and took the box and the power it contained for himself. 07:08 07:08 The Zed you see is Zed, the shadow is the direct result of the forbidden power (the "knowledge, or style, of the shadows" as mentioned in the lore). 07:08 07:08 There is no 'fake' Zed or some dark power released from the box that has taken the form of Zed after killing the real Zed or anything like that. 07:08 oh lawd 07:09 I still wonder why Zed screamed in pain, hmmmh 07:09 either it's anguish... which is unlikely 07:09 or they dueled it out 07:09 o: 07:09 Zed died 07:09 this "Zed" 07:09 and the master stabbed his shadow 07:10 is shens dad 07:10 thinking Zed died, Zed easily dispatched his master from behind 07:10 the master assumed zed's identity 07:12 and made a fake head? 07:12 :V 07:12 some of the bs interpretations were that his master tried to attack Zed 07:12 and thats why he cried out in pain 07:13 however: "The old man laid his sword at Zed's feet, declaring that he had failed Zed as his master. By banishing his former student, the master had doomed Zed to the shadows, instead of leading him to the balanced path." 07:13 He was weaponless 07:14 Hmm 07:14 so then... 07:14 Zed either picked up the sword his master had laid down, and that was his weapon to destroy the box with which he ended up using to decapitate his master 07:14 Or Zed already had his own weapons and the sword was left on the ground 07:15 now... 07:15 going earlier in the lore 07:15 his master 07:15 really is evil 07:15 "In an instant, shadows touched his mind, revealing techniques that had long been hidden." 07:15 and used the box 07:15 to kill him 07:15 and used a shadow's head 07:15 iunno 07:15 im bad at this 07:16 Damned Ninjos 07:16 and their Ninjo woys 07:17 and those Pirotes too 07:17 dang Pirotes 07:17 Zed, having no desire to destroy the box, but instead to obtain it in order to perfect his shadow powers. killed his master and when he opened the box this time.... 07:17 it was "In an instant, shadows touched his mind" to a greater extent 07:18 what up my ninja? 07:18 thats really the only thing that makes sense 07:18 Indeed. 07:18 and its really the only interpretation that really follows the context of the lore 07:19 and some further details on that: 07:19 "Sensing the dark knowledge within, Zed knew he should not open it, but he peered inside nonetheless. In an instant, shadows touched his mind, revealing techniques that had long been hidden." 07:19 Zed was hesitant when he first opened the box, he merely peaked inside it 07:20 take a bottle of soda thats been shaken up... 07:20 you know you shouldn't open it but you do anyways... 07:21 the second something happens you close it. 07:21 not as bad right? 07:21 somewhat 07:22 or well you don't open it completely, and it only fizzes over a little through the threading of the cap 07:22 same bottle, you open it completely... and it shoots out 07:22 or you put mentos in it and watch the shit storm 07:22 goodnight 07:23 g'nite 07:23 *mwah* 07:23 but hell, they said the scream thats heard in the lore would be answered in something later down the line 07:23 shrug 07:23 i need to get some sleep 07:24 damned 2 am 07:24 g'nite 07:30 wb Lions 07:32 Hi 07:34 How ya feelin? 07:38 I feel like I should be studying 07:38 ah 08:05 Welcome to the League of Legends Wiki chat - test from ipad. Good night , guys 09:23 hi 09:23 hi 2012 11 07